


A Difficult Task

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers Geralt & Eskel, Brothers, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Haircuts, Kaer Morhen, Lambert Swears (The Witcher), Small Lambert, Wolf Pack, tired papa Vesemir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Vesemir decides that all of his boys need a haircut.Lambert refuses to let that happen.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert & Vesemir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	A Difficult Task

“You’re done, pup.” Vesemir nudged Eskel up out of the chair he’d been sitting in. “Get up. It’s your brother’s turn.”

Eskel stood, reaching for the mirror that his father had sat aside for them on the nearest counter. His hair looked nice, he thought. It was no different than usual. A bit shaggy but still nice and clean. 

“Thanks, Pop.” The eldest of Vesemir’s sons smiled, perfectly content with his mentor’s handy work.

“You look like the mage’s apprentice.” Lambert informed his elder brother then. “And she’s a bitch.”

Vesemir sighed as Geralt sat down in the chair before him. “Lambert,” He addressed the boy, who, until now, had been quietly observing their father’s barbering skills from Vesemir’s favorite armchair. “What have I told you about cursing?”

“I don’t care.” Lambert huffed, crossing his little arms over his chest and pouting.

“Do you want to be sent to your room?” Vesemir threatened. Lambert’s frown deepened and Geralt chuckled.

“Hold still.” Vesemir grumbled at his white haired pup. “Or else I might take off an ear.”

“Then you’ll both be ugly.” Lambert growled at his brothers.

Eskel snorted, and Geralt tried to hold in a laugh as well. “Your turn after me, Baby Wolf.” He reminded the smallest member of their little family. 

“Uh, no it’s not.” Lambert hissed at him.

“Uh huh.” Geralt taunted him with a smirk.

“Shut up!” Lambert snarled. “Tell him, Vesemir! Tell him you’re not cutting my hair!”

“Afraid I can’t do that, son.” Vesemir hummed, doing his best to keep concentrating on his work. “You need to have those bangs trimmed before they fall down over your eyes.”

“No!” Lambert refused, jumping up from his seat suddenly and attempting to make a quick escape to the door. Eskel caught him and held him tight as the boy squirmed and kicked in his arms. “Nobody’s gonna touch my hair! Let me go, you ass!”

“Calm down.” Eskel spoke as gently as he could to his little brother. “You’ll be fine. It’s just a trim.”

“No! No! No! No! No!” Lambert thrashed his arms. “Put me down! I don’t wanna!”

Geralt stood once Vesemir had finished with him, and the elder wolf motioned for Eskel to bring Lambert forward. “Let’s not make this difficult, pup.” He pleaded with his little son. 

“You’re NOT touching my hair!” Lambert shouted again before he managed to aim a kick at Eskel’s most delicate region.

“Fuck!” The young Witcher yelped, letting go of Lambert and dropping to his knees in pain.

“Lambert!” Vesemir snapped and Geralt made a grab for his much smaller brother, who managed to evade him and bolt out of the door, screaming as he ran from Vesemir’s quarters and down the upper halls of the keep.

As luck would have it, Rennes had been passing by just as Lambert made his escape, and he allowed himself entry to his brother’s chambers to see just what was going on.

“Vesemir?” The new Master of Kaer Morhen addressed his younger sibling. “You seem to have a runaway situation on your hands.”

His brother sighed, running a hand over his tired face. “I know.” He growled, looking to his two grown sons for aid. “Geralt, Eskel, go find your brother before he destroys anything important.”

Geralt nodded, helping Eskel slowly to his feet again. They bowed to Rennes as they left through the door, hurrying off to pick up Lambert’s trail.

The Master watched them go then turned to his brother with a raised brow. “Do you see what happens when you aren’t strict enough with these boys?” He questioned Vesemir, who waved him off.

“Go back to your office and leave me be.” The younger witcher snarled at his elder brother. “I’ve got to find something to bargain with.”

Vesemir turned his back to Rennes and went to rummage through his cupboards, hoping to find some honey cakes or other sweets that might entice Lambert to stay still for his haircut.


End file.
